


Drunken Kisses

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Copious amounts of kissing, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qrow likes to take his time, Rimming, Slow Sex, Top Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow had told James he expected a good wake up call. James was only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Drunken Hands, Drunken Mouths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6082845), and takes places after it ended.
> 
> Read the tags, people. Nothing but sin here.

Qrow woke to the feeling of hands sliding across his stomach and a warm mouth sucking gently at his neck. He groaned and stretched, and the hands and mouth followed. He smiled, his eyes still closed, and let the sensations wash over him.

The hands, cool metal and warm flesh, slid lower, grasping his thighs and pulling them apart. Qrow helped, wriggling his ass up so he could slip his arms behind his back, letting his hips rest atop his fist.

“Now, isn’t that a pretty picture,” James murmured against his throat, and bit down, soft at first but then harder, hard enough that Qrow gasped and bucked, the feeling of teeth against his skin sending streaks of warmth scattering across his body.

James relaxed his mouth and kissed the bite mark gently, tongue flicking out to trace the slight indents in Qrow’s skin. He trailed down, pressing kisses against Qrow’s shoulders, his chest, his stomach. He kissed Qrow’s belly button, tongue darting out to trace the circle, and Qrow let out a startled laugh. He felt James’ lips quirk against him and he pressed another kiss against his stomach before scooting down the bed so that his shoulders were between Qrow’s thighs.

He nuzzled Qrow’s cock, only partially hard, and then dipped his head. His hands came up to grasp Qrow’s hips, pushing them up higher so he could reach the skin behind Qrow’s balls, and he licked his way along it.

Qrow hissed. “Fuck, James,” and James chuckled a licked again, harder this time, and Qrow’s foot thumped against James’ back. “I want you in me,” Qrow said. “Now.” James started to sit up and Qrow wrapped his legs around him, holding him in place. “I don’t want your cock, Jimmy.” He reached out with a hand and tangled his fingers in James’ hair and pushed, forcing James’ head back down. “Not yet.”

James laughed and Qrow shivered, feeling the puff of air hit his skin. “If you insist.” He let go of Qrow with one hand and brought it down to run along the curve of Qrow’s ass. “We haven’t done this in awhile.”

“That’s because someone’s been busy lately,” Qrow grumbled.

“It’s been necessary,” James said, and spread Qrow’s ass apart with his hand, enjoying the way the metal gleamed against Qrow’s flushed skin. “Obviously I should remedy that.” He leaned forward and bit at Qrow’s ass cheek and Qrow swore above him, his legs tightening. James bit and kissed his way across Qrow’s ass until he could see Qrow’s hole, pink and tight.

“I forgot how beautiful you were,” James said, and then he pressed his lips against Qrow and Qrow moaned. James hummed in amusement and then licked at Qrow; let his tongue trace the edges before flicking in, teasing, and Qrow bucked against him. James kissed him again and then flattened his tongue, pushing inside. He pulled out and then pushed in, feeling Qrow clench around him, his thighs tight against James’ face.

He stayed there, teasing and kissing until Qrow cried out and tugged at James’ hair, dragging him up into a desperate kiss, not minding that he could taste himself in James’ mouth. And then Qrow shoved, surprising James, and rolling him so that James was flat on his back, Qrow atop him.

“Hands on the headboard,” Qrow whispered between kisses. “Keep them there until I say otherwise.”

James groaned, hearing the steel in Qrow’s voice, and his cock twitched.

“I won’t say it twice,” Qrow said, sterner this time, and James’ hands shot up to grip the metal railing of the headboard.

Qrow crawled off James to grab the lube from the nightstand and then he was back, straddling James’ hips, their cocks rubbing together, the friction making James arch his back until Qrow pulled away, a hand on James’ chest forcing him back to the bed. “I want you to stay there,” Qrow told him, the tiniest of smirks on his face, “and just _feel_.”

James whined high in his throat and Qrow shook his head, bangs flopping down to cover his eyes. “Trust me,” he said, and James could only nod and watch.

Qrow pushed his bangs back and then reached out to touch James’ cock, his fingers barely touching him. The synthetic skin was translucent, and Qrow could see the metal beneath, the way the gears were running furiously, responding to James’ arousal. He touched each gear gently, so soft James could hardly feel it, and then he started over again, and then again. Barely touching until James felt like he’d never feel anything ever again. And then Qrow ran his nails down James’ cock and James shouted, barely resisting the urge to buck up into Qrow’s hand, and Qrow looked up at him, the smirk wider.

James stared back, mouth wide as he panted, and Qrow slowly wrapped his hand around him, tightening his grip just as slowly and then letting go. He stroked his hand up and down, tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing, and James whined, felt the metal railing biting into his hands as he tried not to move.

“Qrow,” he gasped, “Qrow please…it’s too…I need more.”

Qrow smiled and tightened his grip, so suddenly it was almost painful and jerked his hand up, twisting as he reached the head of James’ cock and James _groaned_ and came. The entire time, Qrow kept stroking him, drawing his orgasm out as long as he could until James ached and he whined at Qrow to stop.

“Don’t let go,” Qrow warned him, and then he released James’ cock and pushed himself up to his knees so that his legs only barely just brushed against James’s thighs. He flicked the lube bottle open and poured some over his hand, rubbing his fingers together and then tossed the bottle on the bed. “Watch,” he told James, and he reached backwards, rubbing his fingers against his hole before easing one in.

James watched as Qrow moaned softly, his head falling backwards; the long line of his throat was covered in the marks James had left earlier and he felt himself ache, wanted to feel Qrow around him, even though he was still spent.

Qrow shifted, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he pushed another finger into himself, stretching himself wide. He hissed in a breath and jerked his hips suddenly, and James _knew_ that Qrow had found his prostate. “Qrow,” he whispered.

Qrow blinked his eyes open, the lashes damp with sweat and pleasure tears, and stared at James, his gaze distant. His hand moved and his mouth opened in a small O and James groaned again. “Qrow,” he said again, “please.”

Qrow hummed distractedly and fit a third finger inside himself; he rocked into it, his cock twitching each time he hit his prostate, and James felt like dying. He clenched his fist harder, and then Qrow was touching him, a lube streaked hand wrapping itself around his cock and James felt his head thump back into the pillows. Qrow stroked him, once, twice, and then his hand was on his chest, holding himself up as he eased himself onto James. And Qrow was biting his lip _again,_ his eyes half hidden behind his lashes as he pushed himself ever so slowly onto James.

“Faster,” James cried out. “I can’t do this…Faster!”

But Qrow shook his head, “Sssshhhh,” and kept going slow, letting himself sink down onto James one agonizing inch at a time, until he was fully seated against James. He settled there and didn’t move, the one hand still on James’ chest splayed out over the metal half of his body. Qrow breathed in slowly, everything was _so slow_ and then he started to move, languid rolls of his hip that took James deep, but which were just not enough.

Qrow moaned softly and then drew himself up until he was almost empty, and then ground his hips down against James; James shouted and begged Qrow, for what he didn’t know, but Qrow was smirking again, and he repeated the movement, grinding down against James until James was gasping, his eyes blurry with tears.

The hand on his chest slipped up to his neck, tugging him up, his shoulders straining as he fought to keep ahold of the headboard. Qrow was kissing him, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue plundering his mouth and James just groaned into it, too far gone to do much more than just open his mouth to Qrow.

“You can let go now,” Qrow murmured into his mouth, and it took James a few moments to register what he had said, but then he growled, his fingers unclenching from the rails and he twisted, rolling them over so that it was Qrow who was lying on the bed. And Qrow was _laughing,_ he was _laughing,_ and James growled again and thrust forward hard, and Qrow abruptly gasped, his back arching, and James gripped Qrow’s hips, his fingers burning, and thrust even harder.

Qrow was making little noises in the back of his throat, half choked sounds of pleasure that had James snapping his hips erratically into Qrow until he was coming. He reached down and wrapped his metal hand around Qrow and stroked him quickly, unable to be gentle, and Qrow uttered a caw-like shriek, the sound echoing through the room, and came in James’ hand.

They didn’t move for several minutes and then James pulled out of Qrow with a wince, his muscles jumping with fatigue. Qrow hissed and James pressed a kiss to his cheek before rolling off the bed and padding over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself up before coming back to take care of Qrow.

Qrow watched him, a small grin tugging up the edges of his mouth as James wiped him down. He grabbed the towel and tossed it to the floor when James was done and then tugged him back into the bed, wrapping himself around James and resting his head in the crook between shoulder and head.

“Ten out of ten, as far as wake up calls go,” Qrow muttered sleepily. “Don’t know if I’m up for a repeat performance.”

James snorted. “You never stop, do you?”

“Hmm,” Qrow hummed into James’ skin. “Not really.” He yawned. “Think how boring it would be if I did.” He winked at James and James laughed, leaning into to kiss Qrow good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That happened. James and Qrow might be having a little bit tooo much fun. Though they'd say otherwise. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
